


Just a touch

by Magicandmalice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Affectionate Levi, M/M, Needy Eren, Pre Relationship, Tumblr Prompt, how do I even tag this thing, tagged underage just incase, touch starved Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You did well today brat.” Levi said, reaching up and burying his fingers in soft brown hair for a moment before trailing his hand slowly down to the back of a slender tan neck, squeezing gently before letting go. Delighted when Eren leaned heavily into the caress, eyes sliding shut and a soft sigh escaped him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr prompt found here http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/post/84457316486/porcelain-blue-au-where-eren-is-touch-starved It took on a mind of it's own so I hope this is at least close to what was wanted.

Levi frowned as he once more observed the young titan shifter placed in his care. Over the last several months Levi had noticed something that had seemed a little off about Eren. It had started with a simple touch of Levi's fingers against Eren's own as he had shown Eren a new move in hand to hand training. A longing look in green eyes as they locked on the connection between them, before they had separated. Levi had not said anything at the time, but had decided to keep a closer eye on the brat just in case.

After that he had noticed more and more that while Eren seemed to try and avoid contact any time he could, when someone, anyone, actually managed to make contact with the youth, he seemed to manage to flinch away and strain to be closer at the same time. His eyes took on that same yearning look for a moment before filling with disgust and Levi noticed that his body seemed to shudder slightly. Eren seemed to be torn between wanting the touch of others and keeping them at a safe distance at the same time. On the days he avoided touch the most Eren didn't sleep and was irritable towards everyone within range. Other days, specifically when Levi lingered too long several times through out the day he seemed more at ease.

Deciding to test this theory Levi made sure to touch Eren whenever the opportunity presented itself. A casual touch along his back as he adjusted the brat's 3DMG straps during training. A soft trailing stroke to tan fingers at meals when Eren handed off Levi's tea to him. A lingering, firm squeeze to tense shoulders every evening before locking him into the dungeon for the night. Each one of these touches was met with less and less resistance. Eren never once asked why Levi had started the sudden seemingly innocent touches and Levi never felt the need to offer up an explanation. At least not yet, but he knew soon he would have to come clean with the young brunette.

Then came the day Eren finally let his guard down and completely relaxed into Levi's touch without thought.

“You did well today brat.” Levi said, reaching up and burying his fingers in soft brown hair for a moment before trailing his hand slowly down to the back of a slender tan neck, squeezing gently before letting go. Delighted when Eren leaned heavily into the caress, eyes sliding shut and a soft sigh escaped him.

“Do that again please.” Eren whispered raggedly, his teal eyes opening narrowly as he stared pleadingly at his CO. He had never asked for anything from Levi before and the older male found himself at a loss after hearing the pleading words.

Looking at Eren quietly for several moments, Levi decided to help Eren with his problem.

“Tonight, after dinner and your shower come to my office Eren, we are going to have a talk. For now, go finish your chores for the day.” Levi said, carding his fingers through that soft silky hair once more then turning and stalking off without another glance at the confused youth.

Several hours later found Levi waiting almost impatiently for Eren to show up at his door. He was still a little unsure as to why he found the need to be the one to help Eren with his problem. Was it to make sure all of the soldiers in his squad were in top physical and mental condition? He laughed a bit at that, that option was highly unlikely as he was pretty sure Eren would never be fully stable mentally. Levi saw entirely too much of himself in the kid to even try and convince himself Eren would grow up to be a normal, well adjusted member of society.

Maybe it was because of that? That Eren was just as damaged inside as Levi was. No one who had gone through what Eren had could be entirely whole again so soon. Too much loss in their lives had left scars on them both and Levi found that he wanted to help however he could. Offer at least a little of the comfort Eren seemed to so desperately crave.

Or was it that darker part of him that Levi was determined to ignore. The part that whispered things to him in the night. Such as what the brat would be like beneath him, writhing and flushed and panting, utterly wrecked but still begging... no demanding more of his CO.

Levi forced that thought down as far as it would go. Now was not the time.

A light knock sounded on his door, pulling him sharply from his thoughts. Composing himself quickly Levi stood and went to the door, pulling it open to reveal an almost shy looking Eren on the other side. Legs spread with feet braced firmly shoulders width apart, hands behind his back, but with his face tilted down towards the floor his bangs hiding his face from Levi despite the height difference between them.

“ You asked to see me, Sir?” Eren asked softly, a nervous crack escaping on the Sir.

“Why so tense?” Levi asked, stepping back and allowing the other in.

“You never call me here. Usually if I do something wrong you call me on it right then and there. I don't know what I did wrong this time, but I figure if your not going to tell me with anyone else around it had to have been something pretty bad.” Eren said still not looking at Levi.

“You make my head hurt Brat. Sit down on the couch over there, your not in any trouble.” Levi said keeping the surprise from his voice. Eren thought he was in trouble for something? Seemed like the kid had gotten himself pretty worked up over it too.

Curiosity and confusion got the better of Eren and he chanced a glance at Levi as he quickly did as told.

Taking a seat next to the brunette, Levi simply stared at him for several moments, trying not to enjoy the ever darkening flush on that young face too much, before finally breaking the tense silence and stillness between them.

Reaching up Levi buried his fingers in the clean, silky chocolate locks much as he had earlier in the day. Eren made a small noise in the back of his throat and tensed briefly before relaxing and tilting his head down a bit to allow the shorter man a better reach.

“Heichou, what are...”

“ I have watched you pretty close over the last few weeks and have seen how you react to the physical contact of others. At times you seem to want nothing more than keep people as far away from you as possible. You act like they are filthy and won't let them near. Other times it looks like your ready to fall to the ground and sob just so someone will come and hold you.”

“Heichou...” Eren started pulling away to look at the older male next to him.

“Shut up Eren and listen. I won't ask you to tell me what your problem with the others is, you will tell me in your own time if you wish. However if you keep up the way you have been, others are sure to notice something is wrong. Do you want that to happen?” Levi asked looking at the other.

“No.” Eren whispered.

“That's what I thought. The other thing that has come to my attention is that you don't shy away from me. Once more I am not asking why I am just putting the fact out there. Now this afternoon you asked me to repeat my actions, is that still the case? Do you still want me to touch you?” Levi asked eyes locked on the now slightly hunched over form.

“I... yes.” Eren whispered after he heaved a defeated sigh.

“Then get back over here.” Levi said grabbing the others shirt and pulling at him until he fell across Levi's lap. Head resting on a well muscled thigh, slender fingers running through his hair, blunt nails scratching at his scalp in a rather soothing manner. What the hell was actually happening here Eren had no idea.

Eren laid there for a few moments body held tense and ready to run, but the feel of the warm body against his own and the feel of surprisingly gentle fingers carding through his hair calmed him somehow. Levi's scent clouding his mind as he inhaled deeply.

“Heichou, why are you doing this for me?” Eren asked. He didn't want to admit to his hang ups or why he needed this so much. Or even why Levi was the one he needed this from, but he did need to know why Levi was giving this to him. It was something he would never have asked him or anyone else for no matter how badly he had wanted it. He didn't want to be a burden on anyone after all.

“Ask me again another time and do you see anyone else in the room right now?” Levi asked.

“No, Sir.”

“Then drop the formalities and call me Levi.”

“Yes... Levi,” Eren sighed finally relaxing into the soft touches. Fighting something he wanted this much was pointless, he was going to enjoy what he could get.

Neither Levi nor Eren was sure of how much time had passed before Eren finally spoke up again.

“Is this just for tonight Levi?”

“I should say yes. But no, whenever you need to just come to me alright. I will help however I can.” Levi said feeling as if he was digging his own grave with the words.

“Thank you.” Eren whispered. Deciding not to think about anything else for the rest of the night, Eren took advantage of the unexpected warmth and comfort from Levi. Everything else could come later.

Levi remained silent for the next several hours as he looked down at the beautiful young man sprawled across his lap. Three years, this was all he could have for the next three years. After that he could ask for more. Regardless of what Eren choose, Levi would make sure the young titan shifter could have at least this small comfort when he needed it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Ow!Myhearteries for the wonderful fanart to go with this story.
> 
> Chapter 2 is fanart only everyone. But I have decided to continue this story so there will be a chapter 3 coming.

[](http://s838.photobucket.com/user/cocokrispies1/media/Touch_zps7e6de62c.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
